Be My Queen
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: T'Challa asks you to be his queen


There was blood everywhere. Thankfully, most of it wasn't yours. You did have a stab wound in your calf, which had been given to you by a wounded enemy on the ground. You had let your guard down, and you felt like a fool. You've been a warrior for years. You shouldn't have been so careless. You know why though. You had become distracted. The king of Wakanda had been tackled to the ground by several men, but before you could make your way over, someone on the ground that you had just hit, decided it was a good idea to stab you. It seemed to be, seeing as you were bleeding out, and your speed was decreasing. T'Challa had managed to get some of the people off of him, and to your surprise, he was laughing gleefully. You turned to him, confused, when three people charged you. You held them off, while T'Challa continued to laugh. "What's so funny!?" You shouted as you managed to knock one of the men unconscious. T'Challa turned upon hearing your voice. He smiled, although you couldn't see under his mask.

"It's just like old times!" He yelled. You rolled your eyes, and shook your head at his childness. It's true though. You and the king have been friends for years. You had developed feelings for him at the age of fourteen, but thought it was simply a crush. Now an adult, you realize that is no longer the case. You pulled yourself from your thoughts, before they consumed you. Just as you managed to kick the last guy off you, T'Challa spoke up again. "So I was wondering!" He began, but paused, struggling slightly. You continued attacking, making your way through the rush of people. "You were wondering!?" You questioned. He looked up, you assumed at you, and nodded, as if remembering. "I was wondering if when this was over, if you wouldn't mind marrying me too much!" Your eyes went wide. _He's got to be kidding._ You thought. _There is no way he would propose to me during a battle._ You saw a couple of the people you were fighting glance at each other briefly, before continuing what they were doing. You remained silent, trying to figure out what in the world had possessed him to ask you that, out here, right now, and if you were imagining it or not. T'Challa noticed your silence and dropped the subject.

As you made your way through more people, the more the pieces fit together in your head. He always offered anything you wanted, he's kind, and noble, and brave, and he has been acting strange lately. When all of the bodies were on the ground around you, dead or unconscious, you could not say, you stood for a little bit, settling your breathing, and taking in everything that happened. When you saw T'Challa start to make his way towards you, you panicked, and began speed walking back into the kingdom. He raced after you, and sped walked as well, keeping your pace. When you turned a corner to your room, he stopped at the closed door, and looked down. He wondered what he did wrong.

 _You did propose to her during a fight._ Part of him thought.

 **Great going, genius.** Thought the other. Coming to a conclusion that that was not the time, nor place, he sighed and made his way to his room.

~ ** _The Black Panther has been a protector of Wakanda for generations~_**

You sat with your back against the door, listening to his leaving footsteps. You knew you were being childish, but you had no idea what to do. You loved him, yes, but you didn't know if you could be queen. To distract yourself from it, you stood to clean off your double blades, and remembered that you're, in fact, bleeding all over your carpet. You groaned. You made your way outside, and to the doctor. There were a few people in the med bay, from the battle. You sat on a table, while they cleaned up your several wounds. T'Challa made his way in. You cursed under your breath. When he saw you he froze. You looked up at him. He made his way over to you, and took the doctors place in bandaging you up. The doctor looked less than pleased, but what was he gonna do? It was silent. VERY silent. To the point where you felt that if no one spoke soon, you would lose your mind. Thankfully, someone did.

"Have you thought about my request?" You looked down, to see T'Challa looking up at you. Your face turned a shade of red. "I-uh. A little." You confessed. He raised an eyebrow. "Have you come to a decision?" He inquired. You looked down, biting your lip. "Come to my quarters, to discuss in privacy." He offered. You looked around at the people, and nodded. You were beginning to stand, when he picked you up, and carried you to his room. "I can walk, your majesty."

"You have an injured leg." He countered. You shook your head, finding his concern endearing. He set you down on his, large, bed. He stood in the corner. You sighed. "Okay." You took a deep breath. "I would love to," you started. His face lit up, only slightly as you respectably raised a hand, signaling you weren't finished. His face contorted in a small frown. "I don't think I'm ready to be queen." You confessed. There was silence. "That's it?" He questioned. You furrowed your eyebrows. "Yeah." He smiled. No, scratch that. He broke out into a full grin. "I can help you!" He nearly shouted. "I can show you how to rule, and it could be a learning experience for us both!" He explained while waving his hands about in enthusiasm. That's something you noticed about him. When he got excited, he would flail about, like he can't control himself.

Your eyes widened. "Really?" He nodded. You chuckled. "Well, you gotta do it right then." You declared, pointing at the ground in front of you. He smiled, and made his way over to you, getting on one knee, and pulling a box out from his nightstand. "Will you, Y/n L/n, do me the honor of being my wife? My queen?" You smiled. "Yes." You held out your hand, letting him slide the delicate ring onto your finger. It was gold, with silver markings etched into it, and a y/f/c jewel on the top. He stood up, held you up and spun you around, as if you were a child. He placed you down on the ground, and melded his lips with yours.

This was going to be scary, but knowing he's with you, you knew you would figure it out.

 _ **~And now, it is time to show the outside world who we are~**_


End file.
